


Can I Pet Your Dog?

by DracosPubicHair



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton works at a café, Calum is desperate and lonely, Fluff, Happy Ending, Luke has a dog, M/M, and so does Michael, complete fluff, everyone is happy and gay, everything is fluff, it's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracosPubicHair/pseuds/DracosPubicHair
Summary: In which Michael spills his coffee on a cute blond boy with a strong love for his dog and Calum is too scared to talk to the barista boy at a café by the dog park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love dogs so much

                                                                                    

 

Luke was awoken by scratching on his door. Rubbing his eyes and stretching his limbs at a slow pace, Luke sat up and scooted himself off the bed and lazily walked toward his bedroom door. When he opened it, his dog bolted onto Luke's legs with small whimpers escaping her mouth. The blond pushed out his lower lip as he got onto his knees and held the dog in his arms, "What's wrong, baby?" he cooed, leaving a kiss on the lab's head. She leaped out of his arms and ran into the direction of the kitchen in a rush. The blond smiled at that and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

It was funny how Sadie followed Luke around as he grabbed the ingredients for his breakfast. He decided on making french toast today. He figured he would get started on it before his roommate came back from the gym and whined about having an empty stomach. The lab wagged her dark tail and let out tiny huffs as she followed the blond around the kitchen, going from the pantry to the refrigerator and back to the stove. When Luke put the bread on the stove, Sadie sat down in front of it and stared intensely at the food in front of her.

"You can't have that," Luke snickered, lightly flicking at her floppy ear and then picking up the spatula. He flipped the french toast and glanced back at Sadie, a smirk on his face, "I'll make yours too, just be patient." As if on cue, Sadie let out a single bark and fell into her stomach, looking up at the blond with her dark, innocent eyes.

Luke served his own food and ate quickly, scrolling through his phone and scratching behind Sadie's ears whenever he got the chance. After disposing of his dishes, he took out Sadie's supper bowl and mixed special food for her. Luke always treated his pets as people. He always thought Sadie deserved a five star meal by how much of a good girl she was while he's gone substituting for high schoolers during the week.

He always remembered to nag at Calum for feeding her at lunchtime with specific directions that are posted on the fridge 24/7. The directions are to feed her lunch and _ALWAYS_ have fresh water in the bowl. When she starts to become too attached, take her out for a walk for at least thirty minutes and make sure you bring water for her.

The front door opened right as Luke put the bowl onto the ground next to her water. "Smells good in here." Calum shouted from the hallway, slipping off his shoes.

"Make your own." Luke replied over his shoulder as he put away the dog food.

"Don't be so salty!" Calum screeched playfully, finally coming into view. His hair was damp with sweat and so was his grey tank top Luke got him for his birthday last year.

"I'm going out with Sadie after she's done eating," Luke closed the cabinet where he kept all of Sadie's food.

Calum smiled at that and bent down to scratch Sadie's head as she ignored his actions and continued to eat her breakfast. "You two are practically dating."

"Better than you'll ever do," Luke mumbled as he took Sadie's pink leash off of it's hook, "You're not getting anywhere by just staring at that barista down at that café by the dog park."

"You make me laugh, Hemmings." Calum muttered, standing up and opening the fridge to see what they had to eat.

Luke smiled and adjusted the leash's size, "Why don't you come with me and you can grab breakfast there? Or I don't know, talk to him?"

Calum whined at that and eventually nodded at his best friend's offer. He walked down the hallway and opened the door to the bathroom, "Just let me clean up first so I don't smell like sweat and loneliness."

 

~

 

"Small white mocha, please," Michael said with a sheepish smile at the girl.

"Is that all?" she asked, not even looking up at the bleach blond as she wrote the drink on the cup.

"That's it."

"$2.35." she spat in a bitter tone. Michael kept a small smile on his face as he gave her the money and muttered, 'keep the change' in hopes of her being in a better mood. Just as he was about to walk away and take a seat, the girl shouted, "By the way, there aren't any pets allowed in here."

Michael furrowed his brows and turned around, picking up his beagle, "I don't see a sign."

"It's the rules when I signed my contract." her tone was threatening.

The bleached blond raised his eyebrows and snickered, "I'll get my coffee and I'll be on my way." To reframe from the stares they were getting in the café, she waved him off and went into the back room.

"White mocha!" the curly haired barista called out. Michael was quick to swoop in and take the coffee with a 'thank you' and mirrored the cheeky smile the curly haired boy behind the counter beamed.

Sipping the coffee in one hand and letting Tucker guide them to the dog park, Michael admired the scenery around him. He had never made the effort to get up this early in the morning, even if it was only 7 o'clock. His mom was going to come over and drop off a few things at his apartment in about an hour, so he figured he would've squeezed in a bit of time for Tucker. He didn't want him to spend his whole day stuck in the apartment while his mom wore _that one perfume_ that probably would've sickened the dog.

Michael was so caught up into his thoughts that he never realized he bumped into someone. Someone so... beautiful. His blue eyes went wide and his mouth ajar as he stared at Michael. The realization hit the bleached blond when he found his coffee cup on the ground and some of it's content soaked into the blond's shirt.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." Michael said warily, frantically looking around to find any source of paper towels but unfortunately they were in the middle of a dog park.

The blond forced a smile and shook his head, "It's all right."

"N-no, this looks like an expensive shirt!" Michael gestured to the blond's white shirt with a Nike logo.

"If you want me to be honest, it was a hand-me-down." blondie chuckled, wringing out the shirt with one hand as he clinged onto the dog leash with the other.

Michael bit his lip helplessly, "Here, we can go to that café across the street."

"It's all right, really, it's fine. You didn't get that much on me." he smiled, wiping the coffee-drenched hand on his skinny jeans, "I'm Luke." he offered the hand and Michael took it instantly, shaking it like his life depended on it.

"Michael." he introduced with a relieved nod.

Luke smiled and looked down at the two dogs who were bonding throughout the whole coffee frenzy, "Sadie likes him."

Michael beamed at that and got on his knees, Luke following his actions, "His name is Tucker. I thought he was an antisocial one, but it seems as though Sadie is proving me wrong."

"Can I pet your dog?" Luke asked, and Michael simply nodded. The blond scratched behind Tucker's ears, the beagle running his face against Luke's leg as he did so, "He's really sweet." Luke swooned.

Michael snickered and did the same actions to Sadie, only to get her to hop all over the bleached haired boy, "She's quite energetic."

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes, "I know, she's still going through some training," he explained softly, "Sadie, stop jumping, darling."

Sadie instantly followed Luke's voice, pouncing on him instead. Luke laughed at that, accepting the kisses he was receiving on his face from the silver lab. "She's got a silver coat."

"Yeah, I got lucky. A neighbor down the street from my parents had puppies. Strange breed, and when my parents offered me, I went over there and saw Sadie. I knew she was the one."

Michael smiled at his story as he rubbed Tucker's stomach. "That's really sweet." Luke kept the constant smile on his face, putting a small kiss on Sadie's head. Michael's face flushed red when he blurted, "Can I get your number?"

"M-my number?" Luke was red now as well, their eyes meeting.

"Shit, you probably don't swing that way..." Michael muttered, mentally smacking himself and focusing his eyes on the dogs.

"N-no, I _do_... swing that way." Luke explained softly. Blue met green once again and for some reason, they both just couldn't look away.

With his eyes still on Luke's, Michael frantically dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He had to break the eye contact when he tapped on his phone's screen for a few seconds and handed it to Luke, where he put in his digits and then gave it back to Michael.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" Michael asked suddenly as a lump formed in Luke's throat.

"I-I um..." Luke forced out, his voice cracking a bit, causing Michael to chuckle silently, "Yeah, I'm teaching a class tomorrow, but I'll be back around 5."

"Can I take you out to dinner?" Michael didn't know where all this confidence was coming from, but he liked where it was taking this conversation.

"Of course... Yes... Please, I'd like that." Luke nodded, swallowing the lump and getting back up to his feet, Michael following his actions.

"Okay. I'll text you." Michael said with a smile.

"All right." Luke grinned, blush creeping up his neck and ears. Michael waved as he began walking away.

"Bye, Sadie." Michael said in a high pitch voice, Luke beaming at that and Sadie hopping on her feet from the sound of her name.

When Luke saw his best friend from a far walking in his direction with a lazy grin on his face, Luke just smiled wider as he began to jog over, "What's with that look on your face?"

"I got his number!" Calum squealed like a little girl, showing off his arm with the digits messily written on it.

Luke snickered and began walking again with Sadie by his side, "That's great, Calum."

"What about you? Who was that?" Calum asked, gesturing in the direction Michael went with Tucker as they were farther away from the park.

"I got a date."

 

~

 

 Luke was nervous and Sadie scratching at his legs weren't helping his nerves at all. "Sadie baby." Luke cooed in annoyance but with a hint of love. He bent down and kissed her, "Daddy's gotta meet up with Mikey tonight."

"Please don't tell me you have a daddy kink." Calum snorted from the kitchen.

"It's not like that, Calum! Nasty ass..." Luke trailed off and flinched when the doorbell rang. He hurried to his feet and tried his best to wipe off the dog hair from his dress shirt when he opened the door.

Michael smiled widely at Luke when he instructed Sadie to stay. He finally looked up at Michael with those blue orbs the bleach haired boy fell for in the first place, "I'm sorry, she wants to go out too."

"Maybe her and Tucker should hang out sometime." Michael snickered, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, one second." Luke smiled sweetly before popping his head back into the apartment for a split second, "Calum! Don't forget to give her dinner!"

"You know I wouldn't!" Calum shouted back. Luke blew a kiss to Sadie before closing the door and walking beside Michael to his car.

"Roommate." Luke clarified.

"Ah," Michael nodded, "You look nice."

"So do you," Luke slipped into the passenger seat when Michael opened the car door for him.

 

Luke and Michael wouldn't stop smiling throughout the whole night. It was breathtaking for the both of them, literally, because they wouldn't stop talking and hitting it off like they knew each other for a few years. Michael learned that Luke was a substitute teacher for high school academics and Luke learned that Michael was majoring in music. Michael's heart swelled when he talked about Sadie and his job. He loved it when Luke talked about the certain kids in some classes who would shush others just to make Luke's day better in the classroom, even though Luke didn't mind some of the snotty kids. It was their decision to fail the class, anyway.

It was always that one moment where Michael became a bit disappointed when the waiter interrupted Luke's babbling so they had to pause their conversation and pay attention to what they were saying. Michael also decided that maybe on the next date, which he was certain was going to happen, to just order pizza and sit in front of the TV so he could listen to Luke talk about everything and anything without any interruptions. 

When the date was over, their cheeks were flushed from the cold air as Michael walked Luke back to his apartment. They came back about 3 hours later, spending the last 2 hours sitting at their table laughing and talking comfortably until they were told to leave.

"Can we do this again?" Luke asked, a shy smile plastered on his face.

Michael sighed in relief, "Could we just sit in and eat pizza?"

"You just read my mind, Michael Gordon." Luke wiggled his eyebrows, sending a nudge to Michael's shoulder.

"Not the middle name," Michael groaned, "I didn't tell you it just so you could call me that."

Luke just smiled sweetly and twisted his door knob, "Saturday night at 5?"

"Sounds like a plan, Luke Robert." Michael replied, sending a wink as he began to walk away. Luke just chuckled at that and walked into his apartment, only to be greeted with excited barking.

 

~

 

Calum pinned Ashton to the door of his apartment, kissing him viciously from his lips and down to his neck. Ashton let out an embarrassing moan that echoed down the hallway, "Cal, not here."

The raven haired boy mumbled something incoherent and opened the door to his apartment, stumbling in with Ashton in his arms. They were greeted with a small beagle with a confused look on it's face. It began to bark, Sadie following after and doing the same. From the corner of Calum's eye, he saw his best friend emerge from the couch with marinara sauce around his mouth and wide eyes, "Calum?"

"L-Luke." Calum stammered, his hand still locked with Ashton's, "I didn't know you were home..."

"Yes you did, I told you Michael and I were going to hang out here tonight. Whose that?" Luke asked, Michael curiously standing next to him now.

Ashton looked between Luke and Calum frantically and bit his lip nervously when Calum replied, "This is Ashton. The coffee shop boy..."

Luke smiled devilishly and waved them off, "I'm Luke, and you guys should keep it down when you fuck in there."

Calum blushed at that and whispered something into Ashton's ear, tugging him down the hallway when Ashton began to giggle, "Hey, Michael!" Calum shouted before the sound of his bedroom door shutting echoed throughout the apartment.

Luke sighed and plopped down on the sofa, "Sorry about him. That's the guy I was talking about. Best nightmare."

Michael snickered when Sadie hopped into the space between them when Michael went to scoot closer to the blond. Luke noticed and blushed instantly, shooing her away so her and Tucker wouldn't get near the pizza. Michael took the chance to claim his spot back and rest his head against Luke's. "I'm having a lot of fun, don't apologize."

Luke hummed and felt his face get hot by how close they were. Michael sensed the changed atmosphere as well, sitting up slightly but Luke placed his hand on Michael's and pulled him back down, "It's okay. This is okay."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked, linking their hands together and snuggling closer to the blond.

"Yeah." Luke replied softly. He took in Michael's smell. He had a nice cologne on that slowly faded overtime by the smell of pepperoni pizza sitting on the coffee table. Luke didn't mind, though, he liked the warmth of Michael's body and the gushy feeling Luke got when he realized that he was the reason why Michael's heartbeat was speeding up.

From the corner of Luke's eye, he saw the dogs curled up in front of the TV together, laying quietly in each other's warmth. The blond's heart gushed at the sight and he didn't realize Michael's lips in his hair. Luke looked up at Michael so his lips tore away from his touch. "Michael," Michael hummed in response, their eyes still attached and their breaths mixing. Lips were just centimeters away, "I wanna kiss you."

"I wanna kiss you too." he glanced from his mouth to his eyes in a swift motion. Michael couldn't wait, he wanted Luke so badly. So Michael filled in the space between their lips and let it happen naturally, Luke immediately kissing back slowly with a gentle rhythm. Luke tangled his hands in Michael's hair, the bleach haired boy climbing on top of the blond so he could get a better angle. The kiss got heated and Michael licked at Luke's lower lip, demanding entrance. Luke obeyed and their tongues danced together and oh boy, Michael grew to love the taste of Luke in a heartbeat.

"Fuck," Michael muttered, moving his lips down to Luke's neck and began to leave a love bite. The blond moaned from Michael's touch and slid his hands up Michael's shirt, squeezing his sides and running his hands up and down the boy's smooth skin when Michael left small kisses on Luke's collarbone. Luke moved his hands out from of Michael's shirt and cupped his face so his was directly above Luke's. They let each other explore one another's faces. Michael grinned at the boy in which Luke returned it, diving back into another heated kiss. It didn't last very long when both Tucker and Sadie hopped onto the couch and onto their legs, paws digging into the boys' calves.

"Ow, shit, Saide!" Luke snickered pulling apart from Michael's lips and looking down at the puppy who wanted affection too. Luke glanced at Michael with an apologetic smile. The blond left a chaste kiss on Michael's lips before sitting up and walking to the kitchen, "Princess needs to eat her dinner! Tucker can join as well!"

Snickering at the busy blond, Michael picked up Tucker in his arms and kissed his puppy on the head, "Thanks Tucker." Because without him, he wouldn't have met the blond when walking his dog early in the morning and maybe, getting up that early wasn't a bad decision after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small little story :-)  
> Follow me on tumblr if you wanna talk about clem!  
> cheekyclem.tumblr.com
> 
> Lots of puppy love,  
> Jade :-) <3


End file.
